


連結

by etrus



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>自從環太平洋上映之後，許多同人配對都出現了Pacific Rim AU，想說小鳥21不來一下怎麼行呢=w=+</p>
            </blockquote>





	連結

Tim Drake從來沒想過自己有一天能夠跟知名的Dick Grayson一起搭檔駕駛Jaeger，或者說Tim以為再也無法看見Dick穿駕駛員制服的景象，畢竟那件事件發生後，Dick要就這麼消失在大眾間也不令人意外。

Dick是當年最出名也是戰績最好的駕駛員，歷年來年紀最小的副駕駛員的經歷轟動一時，後來成為正駕駛員有了新的Jaeger，更是成為百戰百勝的優秀戰士，當時有許多人景仰他、效法他而加入計畫成為訓練生，立志成為像他一樣厲害的駕駛員，Tim也是其中一人，以Dick為目標，抱持著保護家園的決心努力地學習訓練。

只是沒想到，在五年前的一次戰鬥後，Tim就再也沒有聽到Dick的任何消息，不是戰敗也不是Kaiju侵襲到城市，Dick依然維持他不敗的戰績打倒Kaiju，只是在那場戰鬥，他失去他的副駕駛，回來的只有他獨自一人撐著駕駛艙剖開、機身幾乎全毀的Jaeger。

之後Dick這個人，就完全從螢幕上、計畫上徹底消失，再也沒有他的任何消息，有人說曾經看到他遊蕩在海岸邊，也有人說他改行去當跑船，或者是聽見哪裡的高死亡率的危險工地看見跟他長得很像的人。

一名優秀的駕駛員從此消失，或許會有無知的外行人認為是Dick太過軟弱，但只要是曾經作過精神融合的人就會知道，他已經是堅強得不可思議，拖著巨大傷痛仍舊不忘任務擊斃Kaiju，甚至獨自控制Jaeger爬回岸邊。

當自己的腦中存在著另一個人，與對方共享記憶、感覺及內心，突然間被硬生生切斷、抽離，彷彿自己的一半被掏空般的痛，完全無法用言語來形容，他們連要怎麼說明在心靈中存有另一個人的感受都難以言喻了，更何況是擁有後的失去？超越肉體痛苦的無可比擬。

Kaiju出現的頻率越來越高，別說是Jaeger的生產，駕駛員培訓的速度也幾乎快跟不上，Tim不意外自己以優秀成績畢業後就立刻被叫來開Jaeger，但他相當驚訝他的搭檔居然是消失於人群中許久的Dick，他能理解司令為何要把Dick找回來（畢竟優秀又經驗豐富的駕駛員極少），但他不知道司令到底是用什麼方式讓Dick願意回來。

或許Dick已經走出他失去副駕駛時的痛？

Tim坐在Dick身旁安靜地用餐，聽著Dick又用什麼蠢笑話逗得整桌的人大笑起來。

「Tim，要不要點馬鈴薯泥？」Dick端著別人遞來的盤子問坐在他旁邊的人。

「不，謝謝，這樣就夠了。」Tim微笑回絕。

「要多吃一點才夠營養喔！別客氣盡量吃，吃可是我們少數娛樂之一呢～真幸好這裡食物齊全，不過也是啦！要是還短缺了自己人都要暴動啦～」

「我已經吃飽了，再說，難道你不怕我吃得太營養長得比你高？」已經習慣對方又開始跑題的Tim揶揄地說。

「哎呀～這的確很打擊人……只好以後努力偷吃你盤子內的食物了。」

「你這叫做光明正大而不是偷吃好嗎。」

如果Tim不是跟Dick串連腦部的人的話，或許就會相信Dick已經走出失去副駕駛的痛這個天真話吧！

其實Tim一開始也被Dick開朗的假象給矇混過去，他隱瞞的很好，就連他們第一次融合心靈測試同步率時，Tim也完全沒有看見或聽見任何噪音，平穩安靜的相當順利，Dick甚至還能撥出心思來引導Tim習慣自身的回憶找到兩人同步的正確訊息，他們也有幾次正式出擊，Dick彷彿仍舊是當年那位樂觀可靠的優秀駕駛員，與他的新任副駕駛一起再創當年光輝。

不過Tim知道不是那麼回事，不是他懷疑自己的能力，也不是質疑Dick是否退步生疏，可以說是一路敬佩對方直到現在的Tim知道對方實力根本不止這樣，Dick能夠使出更好的反應、更順利的招式，Tim知道這並不是自己在扯Dick後腿，事實上他們兩人已經都很努力去配合對方，而且他們也成為很有默契地無話不談的好友，但Tim知道這仍舊不夠，他還無法真正地踏進Dick的心中，雖然Dick個性好，又很照顧他，但關於內心是否敞開的事情，這跟當事者的意志有關，而非個性能為之。

隨著出擊的次數越多，Tim從對方安靜平穩的內心開始可以看見模糊不清的回憶，以及一閃而逝的黑影，但Dick從不解釋，即使他知道Tim看見了，也選擇瞞混帶過，而此時Tim才知道原來開朗的Dick要是固執起來，會比誰都還要擅長裝死推託讓人不自覺轉移話題。

不過畢竟是浮動神經元連結，所謂心靈融合，就算Dick本人不講，Tim也斷斷續續拼湊出那個總是可以在對方心中各角落看見的黑影是誰，能一直停留在對方的內心各處是誰。

他一直都在那，Dick永遠都走不出的痛。

領悟到這點的Tim在一次的連結訓練後露出哀傷的表情，但換到的卻只有Dick安慰他的摸頭以及歉意的笑容。

「對不起。」對不起讓你看到那些，對不起你的搭檔是我。

Tim知道對方道歉之後沒有講出的那些話，畢竟，他們可是搭檔呢～已經不需要彼此在多說什麼了。

Dick想讓自己看起來沒事，Dick也表現出自己沒事的樣子，出於尊重，Tim也什麼都沒講，選擇默默地注意起對方的精神狀況，在連結時也試圖與對方一起忽略掉那些一閃而逝的人影，兩人有默契地對此都絕口不提。

所以Tim只是看著明明不抽煙的Dick、忽略掉以前三不五時會叼著的棒棒糖，將香煙點燃，放在桌上煙灰缸上的沉默坐姿而不多作詢問；Tim也不再主動幫Dick拿他喜歡吃的麥片，因為他知道Dick明明想吃卻仍舊會拿起法國麵包來啃。

那是那個人抽的牌子的煙，那是那個人吃東西的喜好。

他們是駕駛員搭檔，有著無須言語的默契，忽視這些永遠殘存的默契。

「還沒好？」Tim站在對方門外，「不是已經廣播了要開始訓練了嗎？」

「哎呀～晚去個一、兩分鐘沒關係嘛！多給工作人員一些準備時間啊～」完全不介意有人站在門外，Dick門也不關地換起衣服。

「遲到就是遲到喔～沒有這麼多理由。」Tim好氣沒力地說，他無奈且習慣地站在門外等待，對方老愛東摸西摸的個性總是會害他們最晚到，他看著對方有著傷疤的背部，兩條位在肩頰骨附近的傷痕，在光潔的背部上留下深長的痕跡。

彷彿被砍斷翅膀般的兩道傷口。

Tim認得那是五年前那個意外留下的，當時駕駛艙被Kaiju破壞，Dick雖然有穿駕駛員制服但仍舊受傷。

Tim突然想起當時Dick失去的副駕駛員暱稱就叫作Little Wing，Tim從連結時不小心窺見得知、Dick對那個人專用的暱稱。

「發什麼呆？該不會我哪裡有長贅肉吧？」換好衣服的Dick拍了拍Tim。

「不，沒事。」回過神的Tim催促著對方，一起往控制室走去。

一個失去他的翅膀的人。

「聽說之後會有新一等級的Kaiju出現。」Tim打散剛剛的胡思亂想，邊走邊說，「雖然只有數值能證實，但寧可多作最壞打算也不要因為輕敵而毀滅。」

「怎麼說～一點都不意外不是嘛～」Dick揮著無意義的動作，「從牠們越來越難纏、花樣越來越多就可以知道，他們根本是在打怪升級，打我們然後晉級轉職。」

「這不有趣，Dick。」Tim瞄了一眼一臉玩笑的人，「我的意思是，雖然很失禮但我很擔心我們能不能對付得了新量級的Kaiju，Jaeger幾乎快跟不上牠們的進化，Jaeger的強弱又取決於駕駛員們，新一代的駕駛員也趕不上……。」

舊的駕駛員也無法發揮全力。Tim不動聲色地看向對方。

「別想這麼多。」露出笑容的Dick拍了拍Tim的背打氣，「等到新量級的Kaiju出現再來傷腦筋吧！」

不是他的能力不夠，而是Dick非那個人不可，如果不是那個人，誰也無法完全地走進他的心中，讓他們發揮最大的實力。

Tim站在空無一物的白色空間中，訓練有素的他立刻想起他們正在練習中，他知道自己不小心踏進從未深入過的對方腦袋，他有意識到這是Dick的一部份，那Dick人呢？現在迷失的人是誰？

突然間，他看見數隻彷彿黑鳥或是蝙蝠的黑影飛過他的視線，嘰嘰喳喳的鳥鳴騷動起來，Tim急忙轉頭看向噪音的來源，他從來不曾在他與Dick連結時聽見任何聲音，而這個吵鬧聲不僅噪大還很密集，一團彷彿由黑色飛行動物組成的黑影慢慢擴大，與翅膀拍動的聲音一同圍繞著。

黑暗、無光，彷彿具體化的負面，拖著壓迫緩緩地靠近Tim，而Tim卻發現自己居然無法動彈，極大的壓迫感讓他無法站穩跌坐在地上，只能任由那些黑鳥漸漸飛越佈滿整個空間。

然後黑影中緩緩地走出一個人影，宛如從黑暗中溶出，塑造成一個人，清晰分明的外觀就像是本人站在面前一樣，一位早在Tim還沒成為駕駛員就知道的人，Dick當年的副駕駛，Jason Todd。

坐在地上的Tim驚訝地抬頭看著清楚地連髮稍細節都完整呈現的Jason，雖然駕駛員透過心靈連結能夠看到對方的回憶畫面，但有時候會因為時間一久，回憶就會像泛黃的照片模糊起來，但眼前的人卻根本像是真人一樣出現在眼前，讓Tim感到吃驚。

Dick到底是花了多少精神在著墨這些記憶？

站著的Jason沒有低頭，而是以俯視的輕蔑眼神瞪著坐在地上的Tim，隨後得意地露出挑釁的笑容，生動地如同Tim以前看過電視訪談上本人一樣的表情。

Jason開口說了一個詞，他沒聽見，周圍只有不斷吵鬧的翅膀拍打聲及鳥鳴，可能是那些噪音掩蓋過對方的話，但也可能是對方根本沒有發出聲，不過他知道對方講的是什麼，直接在他的腦中響起，帶有惡意的語氣。

代替品。

Jason對著他說，代替品。

隨後，原本是分不出何處是地板的白色地上開始染黑，像是黑鳥們拍打掉落的羽毛一樣落下絲絲黑墨渲染，速度之快讓Tim以為是黑暗朝他撲來，但事實上Jason根本沒動，他只是站在那邊，以他為中心，更多的黑影往四處擴散，而Tim的周遭也徘徊著更多黑鳥，彷彿要包圍他、吞噬他，拖進永無光明的深淵中。

不安、恐慌、失落、空虛，驚慌，蘊含所有Tim知道的負面情緒，往他身上蔓延。

一雙強而有力的溫暖手臂打斷了黑影的淹沒。

「回去。」

Tim在溫熱且熟悉的懷抱中聽見從他身後抱著他的人說。

「回去該待的地方。」

抱著他，為他阻隔掉所有黑影的人，正在發抖。

「……Jason。」

Jason沒了先前的藐視與跋扈，取而代之的是哀傷與思念，不捨地望著他們，表情的快速轉換完全不像是Jason本人會有的反應，但表情卻又如此的相似，終於取回肢體自主權的Tim舉起手扶著環抱住他的手臂，Tim知道眼前的人不只是“Jason”，更像是一面鏡子，反映出Dick的心情狀態，Dick的悲哀、自責、失落以及自我否定。

Tim終於知道為何他無法真正走進Dick的內心，因為Dick是為了保護他才不讓他走進來，因為Dick把所有的負面都藏在內心的最深處，與Jason一起陪葬。

所以，這次迷失的人是Dick吧！Tim緊握住Dick的手臂，他必須要把彼此都拉出來，Dick保護他不讓他受到自己的吞噬，他得要儘快把兩人從困境中拖出、喚醒。

「回去！」Dick緊抱Tim不再看向黑影中的人，幾乎是精疲力盡地喊。

Tim發現周遭的黑鳥開始消失，吵雜聲也漸漸安靜下來，黑影開始後退凝聚回Jason身邊，Jason的臉上沒了表情，他閉上雙眼，任由那些黑影將他包裹，之後，像是倒入水面般向後倒下，沉睡般地沉入地面，穿透、朝著地心深處掉落，畫出黑色的絲絲輕縷，飄渺而上，最後化為無影。

「Dick。」Tim喊著依然緊抱他的人，「Dick，你必須醒來，聽我的聲音，已經安靜下來了所以聽我的聲音，我沒事，我真的沒事。」

注意聽我的聲音，不要再試圖掩蓋掉所有在你腦中響起的聲音。

Tim還沒能把那句話說出來，他就已經可以看見駕駛艙內密密麻麻的機械，以及在耳邊響起的Kaiju出沒警報聲，他趕緊轉頭看向他的正駕駛。

「我們沒事。」Dick有些虛脫地半靠著機器支架撐著，他看起來疲倦但很清醒地對控制室說，「只是稍微晃神而已，出動沒問題，又不是第一次在訓練時碰上緊急出動，況且。」

Dick轉頭看向Tim，笑了笑。

「況且，我想我們正適合出擊呢～狀況好得不得了。」

謝謝，還有抱歉，Tim。

不用跟我客氣，Dick。

這是他們兩人沒有說出口但瞭然於心的話。

 

「所以，你打算訓練好我然後又自己消失去哪個地方了嗎？」Tim雙手環抱站著看向坐在床上的Dick。

「被發現啦？」Dick暗自吐吐舌頭，明明嚴格說起來對方軍階比自己小，怎麼有種在跟長官說話的壓迫感？

「拜託，我們又不是才心靈連結一、兩次而已的搭檔，你那點心思不難猜。」Tim幾乎是無奈地拉了椅子到對方面前坐下來。

「我覺得這樣對你最好。」Dick往床頭伸手過去，打算拿起棒棒糖來啃的手卻在糖果上方停頓，他緩緩移向擺在旁邊的香煙與打火機，原本要拿起的手掌只是握了握之後，最後，他選擇什麼也不拿，「我的狀況對你不公平，你很有潛力也很厲害，如果有一個完整的駕駛員，你們將會是最強的搭檔，而不是跟我在這邊只能當站後面的。」

「不是我的問題，而是你對所有人都不公平是嗎？」猜到對方應該是顧慮到他不吸煙才沒點煙的Tim嘆了一口氣，他知道對方的意思。

「真不愧是Tim。」Dick笑了起來，「相信我，你會是很好的駕駛員，冷靜且理性，之後跟你搭檔的人真是幸運。」

「可是我怕我們等不到那時候。」Tim低下頭，無意識地緊抓著椅子，「我怕人類等不到那時候，我們現在就需要最強的搭檔，所有人對你也都不公平，Dick…。」

「我知道。」Dick輕撫著對方的頭，「我很抱歉我無法再拿出當年的實力。」

「不是！」Tim有些激動地抓住對方拍著他的頭的手，「你把所有負面情緒都壓在心中角落就是為了不想傷害人，你已經夠厲害了，所有人都對你不公平，你明明這麼強卻、卻…。」

「呃、謝謝？」Dick有些楞楞地接下這些直接稱讚。

「…我只是覺得很可惜而已。」Tim微微皺眉，他知道自己失態了，他放下對方的手，「明明你這麼厲害卻無法發揮實力。」

「你在說什麼啊～」Dick笑著推了對方肩膀一下，「未來可是要靠你們呢！我已經過時啦！你絕對沒問題的，我對你有信心。」

「嗯。」Tim望著對方的肯定笑容，有點不好意思地笑了笑，再怎麼說，能夠獲得自己景仰的人的肯定是相當開心的事情。

只是他真的很害怕人類等不到那時候，他知道上一次他接觸到Dick內心黑洞後的戰鬥已經是他們最大的默契，雖然的確是很漂亮地解決掉Kaiju，但最強他們也只能到那樣，Tim實在沒把握他們能夠打贏下一量級的Kaiju，而Dick顯然也察覺到這點，所以才會產生申請主動退出的想法。

他真的很怕人類等不到那時候。

這實在很叫人無奈，有新的Jaeger、有現成的厲害駕駛員，卻沒有辦法讓他們發揮最大的實力。

Tim坐在露天咖啡座上，前幾天與他是同期生卻老是無法安定精神連結導致一直無法順利當上駕駛員的Kon約他出來碰面，雖然兩人身份有所不同，但他們向來不在意那些，如果可以的話，Tim希望有一天能夠跟Kon成為搭檔，前提時這傢伙能管好自己的精神情緒。

「抱歉～抱歉～稍微遲到了。」來遲幾分鐘的Kon舉著手道歉。

「這次約我出來是什麼事？上次不是才聽我罵完你的模擬測試？」一想到這傢伙明明有成為駕駛員的資質，也急著想成為駕駛員卻老是在模擬測試上搞砸，Tim忍不住念了對方。

「唉呦！我知道我不應該太心急不該太浮躁啦～」Kon忍不住縮縮頭，面對Tim他總是理虧，「今天不是要說這個，是想要來拜託你轉交這個東西。」

「這是什麼？」Tim翻起對方從背包中取出的素描本。

「不太清楚……我是說來源不太清楚啦！不是不知道這是什麼東西。」遭受對方瞇眼對待的Kon急忙辯駁，「應該是你的搭檔的迷，來自一個相當冷僻、連電視都沒有的封閉鄉下，經過很多轉手才傳到我手上，可能因為是覺得有趣才被傳出來，想說如果不交到Grayson手上也太可惜，他看了應該會很開心，根本是鐵粉。」

「根本是鐵粉？」Tim挑眉，他翻起素描本。

素描本的品質不是很好，畫的圖也並不出色甚至有點扭曲凌亂，但Tim終於知道對方形容是鐵粉絲的原因，因為這本素描本畫了滿滿都是Dick Grayson，Dick的笑臉、睡臉甚至是哭臉都有，不只是臉，Dick的手、腳等等身體特寫都有，畫法很粗糙也不特別像，但看得出來繪圖者是很用心、很巨細靡遺地畫。

這不是一個只看電視報導或報紙就可以畫出的東西。

「據說畫這本素描本的人不記得以前的事，連自己叫什麼名字都不知道，不善長畫畫卻還是硬著頭皮學素描，就只是為了把他唯一記得的東西畫出來，畫的全是Grayson。」Kon一臉有趣的說，「明明有煙癮會抽煙卻只吃棒棒糖，明明比較偏好麵包卻一邊嫌棄一邊吃著麥片，是個非常矛盾的傢伙。」

Tim翻到素描本其中一頁時，他定住了。

「我覺得最妙的是，他是被當地人從海邊撿到救活的，…在五年前。」

磅的一聲，Tim連同素描本將兩手壓在桌上突然站起身，突兀地甚至嚇到別桌的人。

「告訴我這個人現在在哪。」Tim冷靜卻有點顫抖地說，「快點，快告訴我畫這本素描的人在哪。」

一張畫著Dick裸著上半身趴睡的圖，旁邊寫著小小的字。

Dickie Bird。

某個人對Dick專用的暱稱，除了Tim之外，再也沒有第四個人會知道的私下稱呼。

這絕對不是一個只看電視報導或報紙就可以畫出的東西。

 

之後，Tim換了一台新的Jaeger，也有了新搭檔，或者說，終於等到他的搭檔Kon，而他也不再害怕人類等不到那時候、打不過新量級的Kaiju，因為他們有了最強的搭檔；他也不擔心終於找到的Jason有沒有因為喪失記憶而無法操縱Jaeger，因為他相信當Jason與Dick兩人心靈連結後，Jason肯定會取回他的回憶，他一直寄放在Dick腦中屬於他們的記憶、屬於彼此的靈魂，而Dick也不用再承受兩份思緒壓縮自我，可以盡情地發揮他應有的實力。

一加一大於二的實力，完美且契合的默契。

「嘿！小紅鳥。」

因為自己的Jaeger名字而被取笑的Tim有些錯愕地轉頭看向雖然熟悉但老實說是第一次碰面談話的Jason，對方笑得如同當初Tim在Dick腦中看見的那樣囂張。

「謝啦～」

但說出的不是代表Dick自我責備的惡意，而是爽朗的道謝。

Tim稍微楞了一下，隨後他才弄懂對方為了什麼跟自己道謝，對方是與Dick做心靈融合的人，自然知道他跟Dick搭檔的事情，雖然他因為不是Little Wing而沒能將Dick帶出來，但仍舊陪了Dick一段時間，一起看照Dick心中的黑影。

「……下次可別闖入人的腦中又擅自突然消失啊～」Tim並不關心對方是恢復多少記憶，但他肯定對方一定聽得懂。

「呵，這話留給你們自己吧！」Jason笑了起來，「很受用的。」

Tim勾起笑容，他知道這絕對受用，他也會牢牢記得，不會讓這種事情發生在他與Kon身上。

他永遠都會記得當他找到Jason的時候，Jason借住的簡陋房間中，從天花板到周圍牆壁貼滿了他當時的搭檔的畫像，Jason一臉明顯坐不住卻仍舊一面抱怨一面低頭畫圖，強而有力地在破舊的紙上畫下一道道生澀的線條，試圖組成他腦中的景象。

彷彿是他不想忘記這些事、只記得這些事的殘破。

Tim不會讓Kon與他經歷這些，要活著就一起活著，要死就一起戰死在戰鬥中。

Tim不理會擅自走掉的Jason，他轉回頭看向朝他走來的現任搭檔，他勾起嘴角笑了笑，而對方也回以燦爛笑容。

無須言語，Tim知道對方懂他的意思，他也懂對方也這麼認為。

畢竟，他們又不是才心靈連結一、兩次而已的搭檔呢～

 

完


End file.
